Field of Invention
The invention relates to a visual interface apparatus and a data transmission system.
Related Art
In recent years, for expanding the application of the consumer electronics, people start to introduce the near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology in the electronic products. Near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology can allow the transmission, such as command, music, picture, business card, data or file from an electronic apparatus to another electronic apparatus without establishing a physical circuit connection, so that the electronic apparatus is more favorable for the data transmission. Thus, the electronic apparatus can be more widely applied to, for example, the occasions requiring IC cards, such as access control, tickets, credit cards, or on the occasion of receiving advertising information, such as using Bluetooth to receive the coupon from the screen in the market.
It is an expectable trend for the electronic product to equip with near field communication function. Therefore, it is an active subject for people to develop a new architecture of electronic apparatus with near field communication function.